fixitinpostfandomcom-20200213-history
Nacho Libre and Something Barrowed
1. Nacho Libre is a movie starring Jack Black and throughout it he works to become a wrestler. He starts off as a cook and then suddenly challenges the most fearsome wrestlers to win over his true love. I can honestly say that I can’t stand this movie and I didn’t find it very funny. I think to make this movie better they should re-do the whole plot of the movie. It is lacking in substance and nothing significant in the movie happens. I think they need to make the humor not so dry and actually incorporate funny scenes. This movie is extremely predictable from the beginning as you see him and his friend start to enter matches and know by the end they are going to win as the crowd starts to like them. No movie is fun to watch when you know from the beginning how the movie is going to end. Throughout the movie the wrestling scenes lacked any action or suspense. I feel like they could have made it more intense that left the viewer wanting more because I sure know I did! While watching the movie it also came to my attention that the scenery in the background was lacking and didn’t appear very realistic especially in the beginning scene with the kids playing ball. They could have more realistic green screens or real plants. I also think it is funny that this movie is supposed to be taken place in Mexico except no one in the movie is speaking Spanish. I think the movie would have been better if they would have spoken a little bit of Spanish to go with the rest of the theme! Lastly, the scene when he climbs the rock to drink the egg yolk of the eagle was very pointless to me. I think it would be better if that scene was just completely taken out. 2. The second movie I chose was Something Borrowed with Kate Hudson and Ginnifer Goodwin. This movie is one of my favorites because it is a love story full of drama especially when your best friend is in love with your fiancé. I think this movie would be better if the ending was re-done. At the end of the movie Dexter and Rachel end up together, leaving Darcy and Rachel not friends anymore. The movie concludes with them just smiling at each other as they pass one another walking down the street, and that never is good enough for me! The whole movie we see how much they love each other and are there for one another no matter what. They call each other sisters and would never have anything come between them! I propose that at the end of the movie it should show them becoming friends again. It would be much better if it concluded with a clip of Rachel attending Darcy’s baby shower or Darcy attending Rachel’s wedding. It makes me sad at the end as we see their relationship throughout the whole movie get destroyed by one guy. I feel like if they made these changes that it would really help the movie even better! Another thing that I would have changed in the movie is that Darcy ends up getting pregnant with Marcus at the end! I feel like they felt obligated to pair them up together since Darcy lost her fiancé to her best friend. I think to make the movie better they should have paired Darcy up with Ethan because that would have been a complete plot twist! I think it would have made the movie better if Darcy ended up with Ethan because Ethan liked Rachel which was really in love with Darcy’s fiancé at the time which was Dex.